


A Hero's Reward

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Sword Maiden insists on rewarding Goblin Slayer after he saves her from goblins in her own bedchambers. PWP, shameless smut.





	A Hero's Reward

It was the rustling that had woken the Sword Maiden.

The Archbishop of the Supreme God had been fast asleep in her bedchambers deep within the Temple of Law when she first heard the shuffling sounds that woke her. She had been experiencing a dreamless sleep, one without nightmares of goblins or other such terrors, and had thus been enjoying it until her eyes fluttered open. It took a moment for the young woman to adjust to the darkness of her bedchambers, but finally she was able to see – at least, as well as she could, a world of mist and shadows – and what she saw made her heart stop in fear.

Goblins.

How many there were or how they had somehow made it into the Temple of Law in the first place were questions Sword Maiden didn’t even have time to wonder; the mere fact that there were goblins present was enough to freeze her in place, her fear quickly consuming every inch of her mind and body. Suddenly, every spell and defensive maneuver she had ever learned was forgotten, as though the gods themselves had abandoned her upon sight of the goblins.

As such, Sword Maiden looked into the red and yellow eyes of the nasty little creature crouching down beside her mattress as it grinned cruelly at her, and did the only thing she could do: she screamed.

The goblins were upon her in an instant, all of them short and ugly and snorting like wild hogs as they leapt onto her bed. The young woman tried to ward them off with her blankets and bed sheets at first, to no avail; the goblins simply shredded through the blankets as easily as they were soon tearing into her own clothes, ripping them to tatters and shreds and ultimately leaving the Sword Maiden entirely nude save for a few scraps of clothing here and there.

The Sword Maiden continued to scream and cry for help as the goblins grabbed at her scarred but beautiful body, their tiny hands squeezing her voluptuous breasts as others took hold of her arms and legs, holding her down to the mattress in preparation for what came next.

_Suddenly, the young woman was no longer the Archbishop of the Supreme God, nor was she in her bedchambers in the Temple of Law; she was a girl again, barely a day older than fifteen, and she was in a cave in some nameless region south of the Capital. She’d been struck in the head from behind – she, the heroine who had defeated the Demon Lord – and come to only to find herself surrounded by goblins. She’d been undressed in no time at all, despite her cries and struggle, and then the first of the creatures had taken her from behind, stealing her virginity and ruining her forever, at least as far as she was concerned._

_She had screamed, then, that young girl, as she felt the first goblin thrust inside of her, violating her body, mind, and soul. The pain had been excruciating, the sight of the other goblins watching as their brother raped her sickening, and the entire experience terrible and traumatic. When the first goblin finished, a second one took its place, then a third, then a fourth. They had violated her in every way they could, thrown her into every position, digging their claws into her skin as they forcibly mated with her._

_The Sword Maiden knew naught for how long she had been trapped down in those caves, nor how many goblins had had their way with her; time seemed not to exist while in that hell. The things that had been done to her…she still shuddered to think of them to this day, and she possessed the scars and the blindness so as to never forget._

All this went flying through the Sword Maiden’s head as she felt the goblins turning her over onto her stomach, with one of them even leaping onto her back to force her shoulders into the mattress as the others held down her arms and spread her legs, exposing her sex. A moment later, she both heard and felt the movement of another goblin climbing onto the bed behind her, preparing to take its place.

The Sword Maiden squeezed her eyes closed; she knew what was coming next, and could do nothing but wish it all away.

Except what came next…never came.

Before the goblin could so much as lay its gnarled hands upon the Sword Maiden, the door to her bedchambers was thrown wide open, startling not only the young woman but also every goblin in the room. And standing there in the open doorway was the Sword Maiden’s personal knight in shining armor, no doubt awakened by her cries for help.

Goblin Slayer.

He and the rest of his party had arrived in Water Town only the night before, once again called by the Sword Maiden to deal with a new invasion of goblins that had taken to the canals beneath the city. Despite their success in wiping out the vast majority of the goblins, Goblin Slayer had decided they would spend the night and finish their extermination the next day, just to be sure. Once again, it seemed, he had been right.

“Goblins in the temple,” he growled, his voice deepened by the helmet he seemingly always wore. “It’s worse than I expected.”

The Silver-ranked warrior hesitated only a second before descending upon the goblins, all of whom cowered in fear at the sight of their species’ bogeyman. Tales were told amongst all the goblins of the dreaded Slayer, tales of his merciless slaughter, and now here he stood, sword in hand and shield at the ready, face hidden by steel and shadow. Even the dumbest and most animalistic among them knew their end had come.

The goblin crouching behind Sword Maiden and preparing to violate her was the first one to die, cleaved in half by a single swing of Goblin Slayer’s sword that separated its legs from its torso. The ones keeping her legs spread were next, their heads swiftly removed from their bodies, allowing the young woman to once again begin to struggle.

What followed was little more than a massacre, one Sword Maiden could see very little off due to her relative blindness, but one which she felt and heard with great intensity. The goblins snorted and growled and threw themselves at Goblin Slayer, but not a single one of them stood a chance. How many goblins perished that night, Sword Maiden would never know, for she would never ask; all that mattered to her is that they were slain, and slain by her one true hero.

Sword Maiden finally opened her eyes after she heard the last of the goblins fall, her naked form now entirely free, without a single creature holding her down or spreading her legs or otherwise. Not wishing to see the carnage wrought by her knight in shining armor, the young woman reached over for her blindfold and quickly put it on, tying it tightly so she would once again be blind to the horrors of the world around her.

“Goblin Slayer?” she spoke softly, as though testing her voice, afraid the fight might not yet be over.

“It’s done,” came the terse reply of the Goblin Slayer, followed shortly by the sound of his short sword being sheathed. “You’re safe.”

“There were…goblins,” Sword Maiden said simply, sitting up and immediately becoming aware of her nudity. She spoke as though she hardly believed the words coming out of her mouth. “Goblins in the temple. In _my_ temple. In _my_ bedchambers…”

“I’ll find where they came from,” Goblin Slayer reassured her, already beginning to study the surrounding room. “Are there any secret tunnels in – ”

Goblin Slayer never had a chance to finish his statement because Sword Maiden had thrown herself at him like a damsel in distress rescued from the fiery depths of a dragon’s lair. The surprised warrior could do nothing but hold his arms out awkwardly as the naked young woman wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against his armor, relishing in the feel of his bloodstained resting against her naked flesh.

“You saved me,” she said softly, practically hanging on to Goblin Slayer for dear life with her arms draped around his neck and her head resting against his chest. There were tears in her eyes as she spoke.

“Y-Yeah,” Goblin Slayer responded awkwardly, still not entirely sure what to do; the Sword Maiden was still entirely naked, after all, and even returning her hug could potentially be seen as an unwanted advance. “I still need to find where they came from.”

“No! Don’t leave!” Sword Maiden begged him, looking up at him without seeing him, tears already staining the black cloth hiding her blind eyes. “Please, Goblin Slayer, do not go! The goblins, they…they…”

Sword Maiden couldn’t hold it back anymore; she cried. Her breath caught and her tears fell and soon her naked form was wracking with sobs. She cried as she hadn’t cried in many a night, the memory of her torment at the hands of the goblins returning to her once again, made worse this time knowing it almost happened to her yet again. Had Goblin Slayer not arrived in time, had he not come to save her just when he did…

She dreaded to think of such a fate, for it was one she had already experienced.

“Forgive me,” she said at last, once she was able to catch her breath. She still refuse to extricate herself from Goblin Slayer as she spoke. “I know you must think me foolish. But, I beg you…do not leave me. Stay. Even if just for the night. Guard me, Goblin Slayer, and find your prey come the dawn.”

Goblin Slayer paused for a moment, thinking it over, and Sword Maiden used this opportunity to press herself even further against the young warrior, whether knowingly or unknowingly. Her arms tightened around his neck, her breasts pressed against his chest, her uncovered sex practically rubbing against his own crotch. She wanted him – _needed_ him – more than she had ever desired anything else.

“Please,” Sword Maiden whispered to him, her voice soft and sensual. “Stay, Goblin Slayer. Stay and allow me to reward you as a hero deserves…”

With that, not waiting for his answer, Sword Maiden finally pulled her arms from his shoulders and then slowly fell to her knees before him. As Goblin Slayer looked down in confusion, wondering what in the world the young woman was doing, she began undoing his belt and pants.

“What are you doing?” he asked as Sword Maiden finally pulled his unbuckled pants down just enough to free his cock, already hard and standing at attention.

“I am rewarding you,” Sword Maiden replied as she looked up at him with a small smile, pushing past the last of her tears, “the way a hero _deserves_ to be rewarded.”

A moment later, Sword Maiden had Goblin Slayer’s cock in her hand and she was stroking him up and down, up and down, testing the waters. She had never held a man’s cock in her hand before, and so she savored every inch of the warrior’s member as it stuck straight out at her. Far too curious for her own good, it wasn’t long before the maiden was leaning forward and taking Goblin Slayer’s cock in her mouth for the very first time. Just as she had never held a man’s cock, so too had Sword Maiden never taken one in her mouth, but she fell in love immediately with the feeling of her mouth being stuffed so full of someone else.

Above her, Goblin Slayer groaned in pleasure as he felt Sword Maiden take his cock into her mouth, running her tongue up and down the length of his member and sucking on the head as though hoping to pull the very life from his body. Thoughts of goblins and slaying them quickly began to fade as he gave in to the feeling of the beautiful archbishop kneeling before him, naked, sucking his dick with growing enthusiasm.

“Mmmm,” Sword Maiden moaned happily around Goblin Slayer’s cock as she began to bob her head back and forth, allowing instinct to tell her what to do and how to do it. She coated every inch of Goblin Slayer’s considerable length in her saliva, licking him up and down

Soon, Sword Maiden was fighting to stuff as much of Goblin Slayer’s dick inside of her as he possibly could, even to the point of gagging as the head of his cock pressed against the back of her throat. He began thrusting, then, gently and lightly, pushing and pulling his cock in and out of Sword Maiden’s mouth as she thoroughly sucked him off, helping her with the rhythm.

Sword Maiden soon closed her eyes as she began to focus entirely on the task at hand, using one hand to stroke the length of Goblin Slayer’s cock that she couldn’t fit in her mouth as she bobbed her head, taking more of him into her mouth with every suck. She ran her tongue up and down and around every inch of his dick, and soon she was picking up the pace, bobbing her head quickly and fully as she used her mouth to make sweet love to Goblin Slayer’s cock.

“Do you like that, Goblin Slayer?” Sword Maiden asked as she finally pulled Goblin Slayer’s thick meat out of her mouth, but continued to stroke it up and down without a second’s pause. “Is this not an appropriate reward?”

“Yes,” Goblin Slayer gasped simply, extrapolating no further. “Don’t stop.”

“I have no intention of stopping,” Sword Maiden assured him. “However, perhaps I can…enhance your reward further still.”

With that, Sword Maiden finally let go of Goblin Slayer’s cock, but only so she could reach down and take both of her large and voluptuous breasts in her hands, as if presenting them to the young warrior.

“Do my breasts not excite you?” she asked, rolling them up and down for her lover’s delight. “Would you like them, Goblin Slayer? Would you like to make love to my breasts?”

Goblin Slayer nodded. “Yes.”

“Then that is what you shall do,” Sword Maiden responded softly, leaning up slightly so she could wrap her large breasts around Goblin Slayer’s cock and then begin moving them up and down, up and down, using them to replace her mouth.

Goblin Slayer groaned in sexual ecstasy as he felt Sword Maiden’s breasts tight around his cock, and soon he was thrusting into her breasts as though her were thrusting into her mouth or cunt, using her body as little more than a source of pleasure. Not that Sword Maiden minded; she simply smiled as she used her well-endowed breasts to pleasure the hero who had saved her life, more than willing to please the man with her body.

“Mmm, yes, Goblin Slayer, just like that,” Sword Maiden said softly as she used her breasts to jack off the noble warrior, rolling and squeezing them as she felt her hero thrust his cock up and down within her cleavage. “Use my breasts, for they belong to you, as do I!”

As Goblin Slayer’s thrusts increased in both intensity and ferocity, Sword Maiden began taking the head of his cock in her mouth whenever it shot out of her cleavage as he fucked her breasts. He would thrust forward, fucking her tits, and she would quickly wrap her lips around the head of his cock, sucking it long and hard, before it shot right back down into her breasts again, only to repeat the process. In return, she licked and suck the head and top few inches of Goblin Slayer’s cock as he fucked her cleavage, thrusting in and out of her breasts as she squeezed them together tighter and tighter still, creating a rougher rhythm and causing his movements to become ever more desperate.

Finally, following a dozen desperate thrusts that shoved his cock past Sword Maiden’s breasts and well into her mouth, Goblin Slayer groaned as he hit his peak and came. He did so just as Sword Maiden took the head of his cock into her mouth, and so she was pleasantly surprised when she felt him shoot into her mouth. Dropping her breasts, Sword Maiden continued to stroke Goblin Slayer furiously as he came into her again and again, firing load after load of cum into her mouth. The young woman enthusiastically swallowed each and every load, eyes closing in pleasure as she did so, already falling in love with the taste of the warrior’s juices.

Sword Maiden did not release Goblin Slayer’s cock from her mouth until she had drank the very last of his cum and licked him clean, leaving not a single drop of sperm left. The warrior groaned as he felt his cock slip free, already softening, but still quite stiff. A moment later, the Sword Maiden was standing and beginning to pull off the rest of the young man’s armor.

“Take me, Goblin Slayer,” Sword Maiden begged him as she undressed him, removing his armor and pulling his clothes from him. He wasn’t even struggling, simply allowing her to undress him. “I have never experienced the pleasures of the flesh, only the torments I suffered at the hands of the creatures you slay. I know not the gentle touch of another, nor the feel of one inside me. Claim me, Goblin Slayer. Make me yours, and push away the nightmares that terrorize me every night. Take away the nightmares, Goblin Slayer…and give me _dreams_.”

With that, Sword Maiden removed the last of his armor, his helmet, revealing his silver hair and hardened eyes…and the next thing she knew, she was being thrown back onto her bed, her legs naturally spreading as Goblin Slayer crawled onto the mattress right behind her.

“Make love to me, Goblin Slayer!” Sword Maiden pleaded as the naked man took his place above her, his hardened cock already poking her wet slit and preparing to enter her. The young woman was spread out on the bed beneath him, everything for sure, her breasts swelling and her face flushed with passion. “Show me what it can be like! Show me how it is supposed to feel!”

Goblin Slayer did as was asked of him, and wasted no time in doing so. With his hands on either side of Sword Maiden’s head, the warrior pushed his hips forward until the head of his cock was pressing against her cunt…and then he pushed forward farther still, thrusting into her until the head of his cock was buried inside her.

“Ohhhh,” Sword Maiden gasped as she felt Goblin Slayer continue to bury inch after inch of his cock deep inside her, far deeper than any goblin had ever gone. She gripped the sheets of her bed beneath her as he finally bottomed out inside her, his hips pressed against hers and her inner walls stretched by his thick cock. “Oh, Goblin Slayer! So deep! So good!”

The young woman wriggled and rolled her hips as she felt Goblin Slayer buried inside her, stuffing her full of his cock, her voluptuous breasts heaving with every breath she took as she adjusted to his depth and size. Sword Maiden released her grip on the bed sheets with one hand so she could reach up and pull off her blindfold, revealing her foggy eyes to the warrior buried to the hilt in her tight pussy.

“I wish to see this with my own eyes, as best I can,” she said as she smiled up at Goblin Slayer, slowly wrapping her nubile legs around his waist, as though afraid he would pull out and leave her. “I wish to see _you_.”

And then Goblin Slayer was slowly pulling his cock out from within Sword Maiden’s impossibly tight cunt, withdrawing inch after inch and stroking her delicate insides until only the head of his dick was still inside her…just so he could ram forward once again, slamming his hips into hers, burying himself to the hilt inside her and causing the young woman to cry out in pleasure.

“Yes! Oh, _yes_!” Sword Maiden moaned loudly as Goblin Slayer truly began to make love to her, thrusting in and out of her as she tightened her legs around his waist to keep him from ever pulling out all the way, desperate to be full of his hot cum. “Take me, Goblin Slayer!”

Soon enough, Goblin Slayer was thrusting in and out of Sword Maiden with wild determination, stroking her insides with his hardened cock and pushing it deeper and deeper inside of her every time he thrust forward. Beneath him, Sword Maiden moaned and cried out in pleasure as she felt her lover claim her as his own, his engorged member pounding into her harder and faster with every thrust and sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her naked body.

Sword Maiden gradually began bucking her rounded hips to Goblin Slayer as he thrust into her again and again, trying to meet each of his thrusts with her own movements to encourage him on and elicit still further ecstasy. As such, it wasn’t long before the young woman’s bountiful breasts were bouncing up and down with the rest of her body, and Sword Maiden soon fell in love with the sensation of her entire form being ravaged by Goblin Slayer as he rammed himself into her without mercy.

Seeing Sword Maiden’s breasts bounce up and down so wonderfully, Goblin Slayer had no choice but to reach down and take one in his hand, groping and squeezing it as the other one continued to fly back and forth in time with his movements. A moment later, he leaned down and took Sword Maiden’s free breast in his mouth, sucking on her hardened nipple as he lovingly squeezed her other breast and causing the young woman to cry out in ecstasy.

“Oh, Goblin Slayer! My body is your temple! Do with me as you will!” Sword Maiden cried out as she threw her head back in pleasure from the feel of the warrior making love to her breasts as he pounded into her harder and harder with every thrust.

The two soon established a rhythm, with Goblin Slayer thrusting forward and causing Sword Maiden to moan aloud and buck her hips right back to him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Her magnificent body would shake and her breasts would bounce, leading Goblin Slayer to kiss them or suck on them or grope them roughly, each and every touch sending a shiver of pleasure running down Sword Maiden’s spine.

Meanwhile, the warrior kept pounding into her, his large cock slamming into new territory every time it entered Sword Maiden until she felt like he was thrusting up into her very womb. He was stretching her insides with his cock, but in the best way possible, pounding her into the mattress as he sought to milk every ounce of pleasure out of the Archbishop as he possibly could.

Beneath him, Sword Maiden tightened her naked legs around Goblin Slayer’s waist and gripped the bed sheets beneath them as she felt him ram into her harder and deeper with every thrust. She bucked her hips as best she could despite the warrior’s rough movements, meeting him thrust for thrust, desperate to feel him buried inside of her. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as she felt him penetrate new depths and claim her as his own, body, mind, and soul.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Ohhhh!” Sword Maiden moaned as she felt wave after wave of pleasure flow over her naked form, her breasts bouncing wildly with every thrust. “I feel you inside me! So deep! So good! I feel…I feel…!”

And then it happened.

Sword Maiden had been moaning and crying out in ecstasy when she suddenly felt her voice give out entirely as a brand new feeling began to consume her from within, a sensation she had never before felt or experienced. As Goblin Slayer continued to ram into her harder and faster with every thrust, a knot of pleasure that had been building up within her suddenly burst. All at once, every muscle in her body began to tighten and Goblin Slayer disappeared, replaced by stars and bursts of white light as Sword Maiden experienced her very first orgasm.

For the young woman who had dedicated herself to the church and who had never before felt the pleasures of the flesh, only the torments wrought upon her by the goblins so many years ago, it was akin to a religious experience. For one brief, shining moment, she felt the Supreme God all around her and within her all at the same time. Paradise was hers, bliss was her reward.

With Sword Maiden squirming and shuddering in pleasure beneath him, and with her pussy tightening as her orgasm spread through her entire body, it wasn’t long before Goblin Slayer felt his own orgasm approaching. All he had to do was look down at the beautiful young woman writhing in ecstasy beneath him, her mouth wide open in a silent moan and her breasts bouncing up and down majestically to push him right over the edge.

“Huh!!” Goblin Slayer grunted loudly as he thrust into Sword Maiden a dozen more times, roughly and without rhythm, his only thought to unload himself deep within her. A moment later, he finally came with his cock buried to the hilt inside of her, firing blast after blast of his seed deep within the Sword Maiden’s most intimate area.

“Ohhhh!!” Sword Maiden gasped as she felt Goblin Slayer shoot himself inside of her, filling her entirely and in a way she had never before experienced with a man. It was warm, so warm, like the touch of the Supreme God himself, and the young woman knew right then and there that she desired more of it, and always would.

Goblin Slayer practically collapsed on top of Sword Maiden once he had successfully deposited every drop of his cum inside of her, his muscular form drenched in sweat. Far from being perturbed by this, however, Sword Maiden reveled in the feel of the warrior covering her body with his own, his muscular chest pressing against her voluptuous breasts and his cock still buried to the hilt inside of her tingling pussy. Slowly, gently, she unwrapped her legs from around Goblin Slayer’s waist, allowing herself to rest just as her lover was doing the same.

“Tell me, Goblin Slayer, did you enjoy your reward?” she asked playfully, looking up through her hazy eyes at the young man lying atop her.

“I did,” Goblin Slayer responded after a moment, as stoic as ever, even now. “Thank you.”

“No, dear Goblin Slayer,” Sword Maiden said with a smile, leaning up ever so slightly in order plant her first kiss upon his lips, “thank _you_. For everything.”


End file.
